


[Art] vantage point

by angelandfaith (nowrunalong)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Slayer Dates, Sunnydale (BtVS), Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/pseuds/angelandfaith
Summary: With the right company, cemetery surveillance can be pretty cozy.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 42
Kudos: 78
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	[Art] vantage point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).




End file.
